fires_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Doodle Power: Tales from the Phantom Park
Doodle Power: Tales from the Phantom Park '''is the first installment of the ''The Legend of Doodle Power ''video game series. It was released on the PlayStation 4 on May 6th, 2017. Story '''Doodle recieves an invitation to the opening of an amusement park in an unknown dimension, only accessible through the use of his machine. The letter encourages Doodle to bring four guests to join him, which end up being his younger sister Molly, and friends Jackson, Meghan, and Billy. Abilities Default Controls Costume Relics Costume Relics are hidden items located throughout the park that allow Doodle to access a variety costumes that hold special abilities. These abilities are most often used to acess new areas and progress during quests. *'Royal Relic': A relic that allows Doodle to access the Gold Knight Costume. **This relic is found in The Lost Kingdom, and is under the careless protection of Princess Hoodie. After saving her, Princess Hoodie convinces her father, T'he Lost King', to give Doodle the relic in order to help him progress in his journey. After bringing the Relic to Grumblina, she unlocks its royal powers, giving Doodle the Gold Knight Costume, which boosts his defense and allows him access to other areas by proof of allegience to the royal family. *'Treasure Relic': A relic that allows Doodle to access the Pirate Captain Costume. **This relic is found within the wrecks of Calamity Cove, under the protection of Captain Calamity, who stole the relic from the Calamity Pirates. After defeating Captain Calamity's right-hand crew members Blue Bruise and Red Ripper '''with the help of '''Wren, Doodle obtains the Treasure Relic and returns it to the Captain's cabin, who unlocks its power and gives Doodle the Pirate Captain Costume, which allows him to swing across ropes using a grappling hook and a number of other weapons and projectiles for combat. *'Haunted Relic': A relic that allows Doodle to access the Ghoul Costume. **This relic is found inside of Hallowe's Manor, a mansion owned by Reginald Hallowe. *'Thunder Relic': A relic that allows Doodle to access the Cloud Costume. **This relic is found at the top of the Thunder Citadel, and is under the protection of the wicked twins Tancred '''and '''Torsson. *'Flame Relic': A relic that allows Doodle to access the Lava Costume. *'Asteroid Relic': A relic that allows Doodle to access the Astronaut Costume. *'Moonlight Relic': A relic that allows Doodle to access the Moonlight Costume. Mechanics Mechanics are helpful ghosts that can be rescued throughout the park. After being rescued, they will usually insist on helping Doodle whenever possible by using their own abilities to help him navigate the park. Major Characters Locations The Phantom Park is split into 7 unique indvuidual theme parks, known throughout the game as kingdoms. Each kingdom features its own residents, mechanics, guests, items, and attractions. Most attractions act as dungeons that the player can enter to complete a task or save a park guest. *'The Lost Kingdom ' **Story **Characters **Locations *'Calamity Cove ' *'Hallowe's Manor ' *'Icicle Landing' *'Thunder Citadel ' *'Meteor Gulch ' *'City of Shadows'